


Falling

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkward Romance, Early Days, F/M, Matchmaking Raptor, Warlords of Draenor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: The Darkspear hunter Draggka and Archmage Khadgar decide to take a casual stroll through Talador during some downtime. Her raptor Spike, however, has other plans for the pair...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an answer to the prompt 'Catching the other before they fall', which is why it's quite short.

Dappled light from the afternoon sun shone down upon Draggka and Khadgar as they strolled through Talador’s forest, keeping off the path to avoid attracting attention. Spike ran alongside and around them, keeping a watchful eye out, as well inspecting the nearby bushes for things to chase and eat.

“So I be tellin’ her; ‘Look, I know we trolls like to be connected to de earth, but if we gonna be goin’ to da Elemental Plane of Fire, I be wantin’ someting on my feet!’“ Draggka said, smiling wide when Khadgar laughed.

“A wise plan. I’m told standing in the fire is rather uncomfortable.” The archmage commented, smiling. “I assume you took similar precautions when you fought Deathwing.”

“No.” Her smile began to form into a grin as he did a double take.

“You stood on a dragon composed mostly of Old God corruption, lava and hatred, in _bare feet_?” He exclaimed, before he waved a hand. “No. You’re pulling my leg now.”

“No, archmage, I did stand on Deathwing wit dese feet.” Draggka replied, grinning. “He not be as hot as I be expecting. Scales be sharp though.”

Khadgar paused for a moment, leaning back to stare at the soles of her feet as she walked ahead. 

“Your feet are remarkably normal for all the abuse you’ve put them through,” he said, shaking his head and jogging to catch up with her.

“Da regeneration helps.” Draggka chuckled.

“That doesn’t explain how you can tolerate walking in the snows of Frostfire.” Khadgar said, falling easily back into step with her. “How do you not get frostbite?”

“Dat I don’t know.” She admitted. “Dere must be someting, because I can still sense tings with them, even in de snow. But what, I not be knowing.”

“Hmmm.” The archmage hummed thoughtfully.

A comfortable silence settled over them as they walked, taking a diversion to follow a curving stream, the sound of croaking frogs filling the air. Spike ran ahead of them, snapping at the dragonflies flitting around the reeds.

“He looks to be enjoying himself.” Khadgar commented, and Draggka smiled as her companion bounded away into the thick brush.

“Yeah. It not be often we be having time to rest,” she said.

“Saving Azeroth doesn’t allow for much relaxation, does it?” The archmage chuckled, looking to her. “I’m glad to have to some time to…take in the scenery, as it were.” His eyes flicked up and down her body, before he quickly looked away. “Especially _with_ you, my friend.” 

Draggka noted his strange emphasis, as if he were adding it deliberately, but she was more concerned as to why she felt so proud that Khadgar was calling her a friend. Or why she could feel heat rising into her face. 

“Oh, tank you.” She glanced away a moment. “You be considerin’ me a friend?”

“Yes.” He replied. “You, you…I trust you with my life, to watch my back. And I like being around you. It makes being here…easier. If, you see what I mean.” 

“I do.” Draggka smiled shyly, looking down at her feet. “I feel da same about you. You be a friend to me.”

There was a brief pause, and the hunter swore that the archmage was now a little closer to her, just outside her personal space, his arms inches from her own. She hadn’t noticed when he’d started to close the gap, yet she felt comfortable with this, which was odd, considering Khadgar was essentially a stranger to her. He had a way of making her feel safe…

“You be a good man, Khadgar,” she said, a little surprised as to where the thought came from. He looked to her then, his eyebrows raised.

Before he could open his mouth to question it, however, Spike suddenly barrelled full force into Draggka’s legs from behind, sending her sprawling ungracefully towards the stream with a shout.

“I’ve got you!” Khadgar cried, his arm lashing out and grasping her around her waist, stopping her from making a watery landing. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” She nodded. “I be fine.”

It was then she realized that Khadgar’s catch had brought her up close to his body, her hands splayed across his chest and his arm still tightly looped around her. He was also looming over her slightly, having over-balanced in his effort to grab her, and it was only her feet and Atiesh firmly planted behind her that had saved him from knocking them both over. Draggka looked up at him, the mage seemingly realizing their closeness too, and all they could do for a couple of seconds was stare at each other in awkward, dumbfounded silence.

The hunter recovered first, swallowing hard. 

“You can…uh…be letting go now.” She stuttered, gesturing to his arm. The archmage blinked at her a moment.

“Oh! Yes, s-sorry.” He quickly released her and they stepped back away from each other, avoiding each other’s gaze. Khadgar’s face was dark with a blush, and Draggka was fairly sure there was one on her face too.

“Sorry about dat. I, I wasn’t paying attention, an-”

“No no, it’s fine, it’s just o-one of these things that happen.” Khadgar replied hurriedly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m just…glad to help. To stop you falling over. Or in the water. You know.”

“Yeah.” The troll’s face felt the temperature of the Firelands. “Tanks for dat.”

Another awkward silence. Khadgar gazed up at the tree canopy, their white bark now bathed with a golden glow. 

“It’s getting late,” he said. “We should be getting back before we are missed.” He smiled, one that was trying not to be nervous and shy. “I’m sure you have much to do.”

“I suppose so.” Draggka nodded, inwardly grateful for the escape. “It be good to chat with you though, mon.”

“Yes…it’s been good.” The archmage replied, something in his blue eyes she couldn’t identify. “I’ll see you soon.” A warm smile that made the hunter’s heart quiver. “Stay safe, my friend.”

“You too,” Draggka smiled back, “friend.”

Watching this unfold from a couple of steps away, Spike gave a frustrated snort.


End file.
